Surprise Attack
by TheAppleofMyEyes
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella has a plan to get back at Edward for always surprising her, but how will she go about it and will all go as planned? Better than it sounds.


**A/N: YAY!!! A one-shot I totally enjoyed writing this it was beyond fun. I hope you like it. Review if you liked it, Review if you hated it, all I want is a REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer,*tear*, I don't own twilight or the characters.**

Today was the day I'm going to get him back for surprising me all those times, oh I feel so evil, he deserves it though for every time he scared me in front of our family. How weird it is though that I have extra sensitive hearing, and I can't hear him sneak up on me, I'll figure that out later but for now it's time to get back at Edward.

I began to scope out the area to see if Edward was anywhere around, and dang it, just my luck he was sitting on the couch playing with Nessie. I need time to plan how I was going to surprise him. _Hm, how am I going to surprise someone that could hear the thought of anyone that could possibly see me coming?_ The answer just popped into my head, Alice, she can control her mind around him, she even did it during graduation after I realized that it was Victoria who created the newborns, so she could easily control it now.

I began to run towards the house, because I was in the cottage that Esme got me and Edward. I started to hear someone in pursuit of me, I turned around and sure enough Edward was right behind me. As soon as he realized I knew he was there he decided to catch up with me.

"Wanna race?" Anytime he was running with me he wanted to race. I got tired of it but I had to get away from him so I agreed. We slowed our pace to a stop. He decided to be in charge and said, "Ready, Set, Go!"

I ran with all my energy but he was still ahead of me, as I began to get site of the house I decided to use my newborn strength and jump to the lead, literally. I didn't stop to be named champion, I just continued up to Alice's room but not before I heard Edward ask were I was going. I didn't even respond I just kept going towards Alice's room; I didn't even have a chance to knock when I got there, because the door swung open.

"Bella!" She seems excited, I wonder why? Before I could say anything she just started hyperactively talking. "Oh, we are so going to have fun with this." Apparently she knew why I was here. "I know why you're here so don't worry." Suspicions confirmed. "I'm not going to say why you're here so _he _doesn't know if that's ok with you?" I just nodded my head knowing it'd be close to impossible to stop her from talking. "Well I think we should go somewhere else to think so _he_ won't here us, ok?" Again I just nodded as we headed out her door, and down the stairs.

As we got into the main room I could start to hear Edward getting angry. "Bella, where are you going with Alice? You just kept running after you finished the race." He sounded sort of hurt as he said the last part.

"Maybe she's already tired of you Eddie boy." Could Emmett be anymore stupid?! I changed into a vampire for Edward I could never get tired of him. I wish I spent all my time with him but right now was time to get back at Edward not time to drool over him.

"Emmett, if I was ever going to get tired of Edward I think I would have decided to tell him before he turned me into a vampire. I love him Emmett I thought that much was obvious." Edward started to look smug at that part of my speech. "And Edward I just have to do something with Alice so don't worry about me ok?" He just nodded. "Ok well, be good while I'm gone."

Alice and I started to walk off but not before hearing Emmett say, "Dude you are so whipped." Alice and I started to giggle, I had to admit—it was slightly true. But what Edward said was true also, he said, "Well so are you and Jasper." Alice and I would have been on the floor laughing had they not been in the room with us.

As we got out of the house I asked, "So where should we go?" I was totally ready to start planning revenge for all the times he scared me beyond belief.

"All we need to do is get out of ear shot. So let's just go to where we play baseball." I nodded in agreement that was a good place to plan; it brought back bad memories, but it was out of ear shot so good enough for me.

Once we were at the clearing Alice immediately started to plan. "So you want to embarrass Edward by surprise attacking him?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"Ok, well this is going to be a bit difficult since if someone sees you sneaking around then he'll know. So how are we going to go about this? Huh, well we could—no that's not good. Well what about—no that won't work. Maybe we could—no I don't—"

"Alice, could you finish an idea?! God it's kinda hard to follow you if you keep stopping in the middle of an sentence." Wow, now I see what everyone's been saying about her being irritating.

"Ok well how about this…" (A/N: Sorry you can't know the plan) I had to admit, her idea was really good.

As we headed back to the house we decided to name the plan I came up with Embarrass Edward Cullen (EEC) but Alice's was better Scaring Edward's Pants Off (SEPO).

When we got to the house Alice told me not to worry about Edward reading her mind because she would be thinking of how hot Cedric Diggory is and she assured me that it would get him out of her head.

When we entered the house Edward was looking at Alice really funny. I almost couldn't contain my laughter. We then began to set the plan into motion, we all sat around the T.V. watching so show about a freakishly happy sponge, he kinda reminded me of Alice. I then realized I forgot about the plan, I looked up to see Alice giving me a look that says "get a move on". I began to get up onto my feet, and Edward looked up at me with curious eyes, I gave him a look that told him everything was fine. I started to head upstairs; I noticed everyone drew their attention back to the T.V. which I now realized was playing SpongeBob SquarePants.

I started to quietly wait for the perfect time. Then I saw it, everyone was laughing at something the sponge did, I began to run as quickly and quietly as possible to Edward I then flung myself at Edward and we both hit the floor with a crash.

Edward looked surprised which I couldn't help laughing at, then he turned serious, I'm not going to lie he was scaring me. He then started laughing at my scared expression; all I could do was glare. But my anger dissolved from hearing his laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

Then I heard Emmett in the background, "Wow, you guys just can't keep your hands off of each other." Ahhhh! No matter what I do I can't win I'm the one always getting embarrassed, I'm really glad I can't blush anymore.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I had to much fun writing this to be let down with not many reviews. For those of you who are reading my story Hatred is a Passion I'll try to update quickly but I'm kinda stuck, if you have a good idea for a prank please tell me. And if you haven't read my story read it. I think it is quite good if I do say so myself, ok I'm bias, whatever.**

**This is story brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


End file.
